


Take It Like a Wolf

by Panther_Lover



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Femslash, Het, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_Lover/pseuds/Panther_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a pack of wolf shifters living on the outskirts of town. One takes an interest in Kenzi, and she back in him. Dyson is not pleased, not in the least. Kenzi/Dyson Kenzi/OMC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Lost Girl nor do I intend to make any sort of money off of this. If you intend to sue me anyway, let me save you the trouble, all I have to my name are two cats who think they rule over the world. If they do, they have yet to share their profits with their pet human. 
> 
> Rating: MA
> 
> Pairing(s): Dyson/Kenzi Bo/Lauren Hale/OFC Kenzi/OMC
> 
> Warnings: I am not new to writing fanfiction however I am new to this particular fandom, so I won’t ask you to be nice. I do have a beta so any mistakes left are my own. If I make it seem like Lauren is a bitch, please forgive me, Lauren lovers. I neither love nor hate her. Ok, onto actual warnings; obviously supernatural, femslash, possible bestiality (maybe). 
> 
> Beta: bas_math_girl (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl)
> 
> Summary: There is a pack of wolf shifters living on the outskirts of town. One takes an interest in Kenzi, and she back in him. Dyson is not pleased, not in the least.

_Kenzi’s POV_

Swirling around on the chair, when I hear the door open I wave and smile at Dyson and Hale as they walk into the Dal. They both obviously just got off work as well. Me and Bobo just got off a case but is she here celebrating with me? No, she is off sucking face with ‘Doctor Hot Pants’. She just rubs me the wrong way, maybe it’s because I am team Dyson all the way, and she gets in the way of that.

“Hey Lil Momma, what’s up?” Hale asks when he and Dyson reach me at the bar.

“Not much, just celebrating the closing of a successful case, is all! And just what is up with you and my pup here?” I ask, knowing I am the only human; no, the only person in existence who gets away with calling Dyson a pup without any repercussions. Hale laughs and Dyson growls playfully at me.

“The usual, just came to unwind after a long hard day at work. Maybe find a woman or two to take home with me. So where is Bo? I thought she would be here celebrating as well if you two finished up your case finally,” Hale says as he waves Trick down to get himself a glass of beer. I put my hand up asking for another shot of whatever he has been serving me.

“Off with ‘Dr. I am so awesome why don’t you just follow me on home right now and forget about everyone else.’ I hope they break her bed! It would serve her right! Taking my Bobo from me! And my Pup! Nobody steals from my pup and gets away with it! Thanks, Trick; don’t worry, Pup, I’ll kick her ass for you, ok,” I say, getting off the bar stool I was on. Ok, more like wobbling off the bar stool. Still, I was up and that was all that mattered! Now just have to get to Lauren’s house and kick her ass for hurting my pup.

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around my waist.

“Why don’t we save the ass kicking for tomorrow?” I hear Dyson’s gruff voice ask me in my ear; and shiver slightly, and not from the cold. God, I am such a horrible best friend.

“Why? Then I would just have MORE reasons to kick her ass, Pup, not less! Then I would have to do more work! Do you want me to do more work?” I ask him while pouting over my shoulder at him. He smirks at me shaking his head.

“Trick, bring us all something to get plastered with over to us, please?” Dyson requests before picking me up, making me laugh before carrying me over to the small couch next to the pool table.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Dyson?!” I laugh as he settles me down onto the lounger.

“Sorry, Lil Momma, you got there before us, he is just trying to get us caught up,” Hale says with a laugh of his own while drinking down the rest of his beer. I settle my head on Dyson’s lap and my feet on Hale’s lap.

“Yes, but, but she is just so _evil,_ Hale. Do you even get how evil she is?! She just walks all in pretending to be innocent. She knows damn well what she does to Bo, but she doesn’t care! She just wants to get some of the Succu-ass; if you ask me! Besides, she doesn’t have what it takes to be a part of this pack! She just likes to stride in when it’s done and go ‘ok, honey, let’s go get it on’,” I say, going on my mini anti-Lauren speech, still slightly pissed that she had walked in earlier and took Bo off to have sex without so much as a ‘hey Kenzi, were you two up to anything anyway?’ I hear snorting and look up and see Dyson trying not to laugh.

“Hey, what’s so funny, mister?! I am defending your honor here! Well ok, hopefully not your _honor_ honor because then that would just be sad, but your honor nonetheless!” I say, nodding at him!

“Since when did we become a pack and who said I would let you be in my pack anyway?” he teases me. I glare right up at him before pinching his thigh.

“Who said anything about _YOUR_ pack, _Pup?_ This is my pack, and I get to decide who is in it. You’re just lucky I feel sorry for your pathetic furry behind and let you in it. However I don’t remember ever handing out a ‘Lauren is allowed in’ card!” I say with a smirk, taking another drink of whatever it is that Trick is having us served.

“I am the wolf here if I recall correctly, that means I get to decide who gets to be in the pack or not, what with being the Alpha and all,” he teases me with a smile.

“I think I need to tell Trick you can’t handle your drinks like you used to, Pup. I obviously am the one in charge of this pack,” I tell him, and am about to go into detail about all the times I made the final decision and call, and how that obviously put me in charge, when the waitress who is serving us our drinks hisses.

“You let your pet human speak to you in such a manner? I would have already have had her whipped for her insolence. I know a good guy who can break her for you. If you want, I can call him and get him to help you out,” she says to Dyson, while obviously eyeing him up and down. I more feel than hear the growl start in Dyson’s chest but lay my hand on him to quiet him before he can say or do anything.

“Sure thing, I love breaking Fea. Here is my number; just have him text me where to meet him, and I’ll go and we can play. I’m sure it will be plenty fun. It’s been a good long while since I had a Fea to put in their place. Thanks for providing me entertainment,” I say with a shrug, before handing her back her cell which I had quickly lifted and entered my number into.

Then I swipe our drinks and return to my previous position after taking my shot.

“What?” I ask when the other two just stare at me. You could practically see their jaws hanging open.

“Kenzi, did you just invite some Fea to send someone to try to beat and torture you into submission?” Dyson asks me slowly.

“Yeah, pretty much. Been bored recently. Figured I could do with the distraction. Besides, it’s been awhile since I got to fight a baddie without it having to have something to do with the world ending in some horrible fire and brimstone way. Back to basic’s! I can’t wait!” I tell them enthusiastically.

I am actually kind of looking forward to kicking this Fea’s ass. After all, if he is willing to do it to me, how many countless others did he hurt? Yeah, I couldn’t wait for our session.

“I will deal with this, Kenzi. You just stay out of it so you don’t get hurt, ok,” Dyson says, making a move to get up and go after the waitress in question, but I stop him easily enough by sliding and sitting on top of him.

“You know, one would think after everything we have been through together, you would trust me to handle myself more than you do. I don’t like being told what to do, Dyson, so don’t do it, understand me? If she knows this guy is good at “breaking” humans in, how many others do you think he did this to? How many others will it happen to if it’s not stopped? Oh and Dyson, don’t question me again. I would think by now you would have learned to trust me. Guess I was wrong. Think I am going to go find someone else to party with,” I say before sliding off his lap, slamming the rest of my shot down, and moving off towards the dance area with a slight wave of my hand to the others; more than slightly annoyed with the way they still treat me sometimes.

“Well shit, this is going to end badly, and Bo is going to kill us,” is the last thing I can hear Hale say to Dyson before the music covers up anything else they might be saying.

I just start swaying to the beat, trying to forget everything about tomorrow and live for today. After a while, I couldn’t really tell you how long it was, I feel a body press up against me, and start to sway and grind against me.

“Hey there, beautiful. What are you doing dancing all alone?” I hear a smooth timber ask into my ear.

I turn and glance at him over my shoulder; and god he looks good. Tall, smooth yet spiked black hair, the greenest eye’s I’ve ever seen, a loose white cotton shirt, and tight black jeans. He is also obviously some sort of Fea. Not that I have anything against Fea at all or anything like that. It’s just, most of them like to try and, well, eat humans. He grinds against me again and I groan. It’s been so long since I have had someone in my bed.

“I don’t usually go around dancing with strange Fea I don’t know who could try and eat or kill me and then eat me,” I say with a shrug; pushing back up against him while letting him know it won’t be going any further than this. I don’t do strange Fea, period.

“I’m a shifter, wolf. When I turn, I’m pure black except for my chest. I have a silver diamond on my chest. I am aligned with the Dark Fea, as are the rest of my pack, but we don’t kill humans, we’re strictly animal hunters. I won’t lie and say I have always been the kindest or thought the best of humans, but I have never purposely sought them out to hurt them, nor has anyone in my pack. I think you’re the sexiest person in this place and I am horny. I want you. I can smell the arousal on you as well. Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll go,” he says while wrapping his arms around my waist, swaying with me and sniffing at my neck.

Shivering, I glance over at the lounge area where Dyson is with Hale, and two other women all over them, and decide that yeah, tonight I was going to have fun and tomorrow I was going to kick ass.

“Sure, let me just go say night to my friends then we can get out of here and have some real fun,” I say with a smile, before turning and heading over to Dyson and Hale.

“Hey guys, don’t worry, I have my own way home tonight after all. Hope yous have fun! See ya’s around!” I say while hands encircle around me again and I smile.

Dyson is glaring; his teeth are suddenly bared and he is growling.

“He’s Fea. Shifter!” he snarls, obviously thinking I don’t know.

“Yeah, I know, he told me all about it,” I say while placing my hand over his and rubbing it, letting them know subtly that I was fine with it.

“Can I speak with you? Alone?” Dyson growls, obviously not happy with what is going on. I glare at him before sighing.

“No, you can’t. I’m afraid I made other arrangements that I really don’t want to break, so I have to get going. I’ll call yous later on. ‘K,” I say, and quickly lean forwards to place a kiss on his cheek, and wave at Hale before tugging at handsome’s hand and drag him towards the door so we could go and get to our own fun.

“My name’s…,” he starts to tell me, but I cut him off with a quick kiss.

“Look, you’re hot and horny, and so am I. Let’s not complicate things with names, ok,” I say, not really wanting it to get personal. After all, I have no plans to ever see him again after tonight.

He grins and nods before leaning down and kissing me again, and then leads me to his car.


	2. Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a pack of wolf shifters living on the outskirts of town. One takes an interest in Kenzi, and she back in him. Dyson is not pleased, not in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still injuered with my shoulder sadly. My MRI came back and have 5 small tears filled with some sort of fluid which is slowing down my recovey and writing abilities. I am restarting PT to help with that and can now take the sling off twice a day for about an hour. So slowly but surly I am moving forwards. Before all of this happened I had started to write chapter two to Take It Like a Wolf, so in the spirt of chistmast a gift to all my readers. I'll post what little I had had when I started. Remember its more a teaser than anything else but its all I have to give. Merry Christmas!

I don’t own Lost Girl nor do I intend to make any sort of money off of this. If you intend to sue me anyway, let me save you the trouble, all I have to my name are two cats who think they rule over the world. If they do, they have yet to share their profits with their pet human.

 **Rating** : MA

 **Pairing(s):** Dyson/Kenzi Bo/Lauren Hale/OFC Kenzi/OMC

 **Warnings** **:** I am not new to writing fanfiction however I am new to this particular fandom, so I won’t ask you to be nice. I do have a beta so any mistakes left are my own. If I make it seem like Lauren is a bitch, please forgive me, Lauren lovers. I neither love nor hate her. Ok, onto actual warnings; obviously supernatural, femslash, possible bestiality (maybe).

 **Beta** **:** bas_math_girl (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl)

 **Summary** **:** There is a pack of wolf shifters living on the outskirts of town. One takes an interest in Kenzi, and she back in him. Dyson is not pleased, not in the least.

 

                     Take It Like A Wolf

 **Chapter 2** : Working it out

_Kenzi’s POV_

Laughing I run my hand slowly up the inside of gorgeous’ legs wanting to test his will, and maybe to get him to get us to his place faster. It doesn’t take much to get him to show some love for my company.

“Baby, I can’t wait to get you home, and in bed. I love where your mind is right now, and your hand. However if you don’t move it, I’m going to become more distracted than I already am and we’re going to crash, which would be a real shame. After all, I want you in my bed, not a hospital bed.” He says with a slight growl while gripping the stirring wheel tighter.

“Distracted are you? Whatever by?” I ask teasingly with a laugh while sliding my hand all the way home and petting his very interested hard on slightly and hearing his groan. With another laugh and a grin I pull away wanting to make it there in one pice also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get to finishing up as soon as I can but again with my car accident shoulder injury its hard for me to do much in the way to typing so, that's why its been so long in posting and answering of things. I do apologizes but as I was the passenger in the whole accident there was actually nothing I could do to stop this from happening. Hoping you're all having a Merry Christmas!
> 
> ~Panther

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am so horrible to end it where I did! What kind of person am I?! Well I guess that depends on you guys. Review and let me know if you want the sex scene with the strange shifter or if you want it to go straight to the morning after with Dyson.


End file.
